The present invention is novel compounds, which are of 4'-hydroxyphenylacetic acid having antiinflammatory activity for the treatment of arthritis, asthma, Raynaud's disease, inflammatory bowel disorders, trigeminal or herpetic neuralgia, inflammatory eye disorders, psoriasis, and having analgesic activity. Particularly, the analgesia may be useful for the treatment of dental pain and headache, especially vascular headache, such as migraine, cluster and mixed vascular syndromes, as well as nonvascular tension headache. Thus, the present invention is also a pharmaceutical composition comprising the novel compounds together with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or methods of use of such compounds for treatment of the above noted conditions.
Compounds related to capsaicin are well-known for antiinflammatory and analgesic activity. Particularly, phenylacetamide derivatives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,579,866 and 4,424,205 for the treatment of allergy, asthma, or inflammatory conditions and as analgesics or antiirritants respectively. The present compounds differ from the previously disclosed phenylacetamides in that the substituents on the phenyl moiety of the previously disclosed compounds do not include or make obvious the substituents as defined in the present application.